User blog:HazelAugustusIsaac/Clarity- Chapter One
Dear Computer Diary, Hi. My name is Katherine Waters. I’m 16. Today’s my first day of school this year, I’m a junior now. I’m not necessarily pretty, or interesting, but I do love to write. I’m in the middle of writing a novel actually, it’s called Where the Wind Blows. It’s a young adult novel about a girl named Eliza who falls in love with a boy named Connor. Both are in their mid-twenties and they fall in love at a rock concert. Even though I’ll most likely never experience love, I might as well write about it. I’m taking the bus right now to school. And my stop is almost here, so I got to go. 1:13 PM It’s science class now, and since we get to use our laptops’, I’m just sneaking this in. At lunch today, this group of girls started picking on this girl named Aaliyah. Saying she was fat and ugly, and that she’ll never belong here. I know they’re wrong, but a loner like me could never help her. I’ll just make things worse. I always do. 4:00 I don’t have any friends, though I do on occasion talk to a girl name Scarlett. She’s nice, but we’re not best friends or anything like that. I’m too shy, and anti-social. September 18th, 2014 Dear Computer Diary, I haven’t updated you in weeks. But there hasn’t really been anything really that interesting. It’s lunch time now. And I’m stuck sitting with these really loud girls, since my table was corrupted by the cheerleading squad. They’re not snobs, surprisingly, but a little ditzy. But I do notice a new student, sitting alone by the garbage. Candy White sees me looking at him, and says, “Oh him? That’s Morishige. Cute, huh? He’s an exchange student from Japan, he’s only staying here for six months though. You should go talk to him!” “Me? Are you kidding?” “Yeah! Go, I’ll come with you!” Candy gets up and drags me by the hand to the mysterious loner. ~~ You guys expected me to what, have a conversation with him, and we would instantly become friends. That’s not what happened. I said hi, he didn’t reply, and then I ran to the library. Not exactly a friendly encounter if you ask me. ~~ DID YA LIKE IT?!? SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER TWO: Morishige sat across from me at the library, and we finally updated to small talk. "So, where in Japan are you from?" "You wouldn't know." he replied. "Oh..." We sat there in silence until he looked up at me asking, "Where do you live?" I was shocked. "Excuse me?" "You heard me." I stood up, but remembering the new outfit choice Candy gave me, I sat back down. She made me wear short-shorts, with a long sweater, and gold sandals. My hair, which was usually in a ponytail, was in a long side braid. "We could study together." he said. "I don't need to study.." "Just tell me. I'm not going to stalk you." Category:Blog posts